The Blood of An Innocent
by vphunter
Summary: "Aizen-sama, I beg you to give us shelter in our hour of need." Isshin said while holding his new born son. "What is the child's name?"Aizen asked with an amused look on his face."Ich-Ichigo" Isshin hesitated to say….. AizenIchi fic Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Blood of an Innocent

Summary: "Aizen-sama, I beg you to give us shelter in our hour of need." Isshin said while holding his new born son. "What is the child's name?"Aizen asked "Ich-Ichigo" Isshin hesitated to say….. AizenIchi fic Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach if I did bleach would be soft gay porn

Authors Note: Ok the beginning starts off a little slow sorry for all the short chapters, I'm ADD so I can't stay focus past the third page so all my chapters are two and half to three pages long but on the bright side I update ever 5 -7 days. This applies to Unwanted Relationship, Operation Seduce Sensei, and the discipline committee is out to get me. Anyway Aizen and ichigo is my favorite bleach couple so I decided to start a new story. Anyway enjoy, let me know if the story line is to generate and I'll change it up.

**Anyway please review; I do appreciate all feedback the good or the bad.**

**Beta Read By**_: __**Super Human**_** Bate Reader Warrior Nun**_ (She over worked and under paid (just kidding) thanks again)._

Chapter: Bite 1 Introduction

"Aizen-sama, I beg you to give us shelter in our hour of need" Isshin said while holding his new born son and holding back the tears as he mourn the death of his wife.

_Masaki had died while protecting her human husband and new born child from the assassins sent form the Seireitei to eliminate the abomination she gave birth to._

_It was against the rule for vampires and humans to mate not unless that vampire would turn that human to a vampire but true blooded vampires were not allowed to mate with any non true blood or human in attempt to keep the blood line pure and untainted; After the great vampire war the number of true blooded vampires declined from thousands to a few hundreds. In order to keep true blooded vampires blood pure, the vampire elders had set in stone all true bloods are to marry and mate within their own, as to make sure that true blood stayed pure arrange marriages and marriages within families were made by the elders._

_Masaki had broken that rule and was the first to mate with a human which lead to the birth to a hybrid (half vampire and half human) child. _

_A dhamphire._

_To erase what was done, the elders decided to remove all evidence of the child._

"Where is the child's mother?" Aizen asked with a bored look on his face.

"She died while protecting us" Isshin said with his head done in shame how could he live with himself, knowing he had let his wife die while protecting him and their child. Ichigo will grow up not knowing what a mother's love is all because he was too weak to protect his wife.

"What is the child's name?" Aizen asked with an amused look on his face.

As much as Aizen hated Isshin he could not let this opportunity pass by that child in Isshin hand is the first of its kind. Aizen would prefer to just take the child and kill its father and be done with it, but that would cause a war with the humans after the treaty signed by the elders, himself and the hunters at the end of the hundred year if the death a human was discovered this will cut the thin line of peace that keeps them all from killing each other.

"Ich-Ichigo" Isshin hesitated to say. "My son's name is Ichigo, will you help us?"

"Hmm. Very well," Aizen said as he motioned to the entrance. "Gin will show you to a vacant room."

"Gin, take them to one of the empty rooms and ask one of the servants to feed the child and Isshin"

"Thank you." Isshin whispers while looking down at his new born.

"Ya gonna follow or just stand there?" Gin said with an amused look on his face while grinning at Ichigo.

Isshin covered his son's face when he saw that damned smirk. He didn't like Gin and definitely didn't want him anywhere near his Ichigo. Gin smile just grow larger.

"Well, come on," Gin said.

Isshin followed gin up the massive staircase and made a mental note of every door they passed. Finally they stopped in front of two double doors that was the entrance to the room Aizen would provide for him and his child.

The room was basic and floor to ceiling all white, bed, sofa, and a small table. The bath room had a sink and a small tub and stand up shower… just the basic needs.

"While here, ya go an' just call if ya need anything," Gin smiled before adding, "and if the kid needs a play mate, just call me. I'll love to play with him."

"What the hel!l" Isshin exclaimed "No way in hell I'll let my kid near you!"

Gin started to laughed, Isshin's face was priceless; then he opened his eyes to reveal blood-red, grinning from ear to ear and a look of murder in his eyes.

"Just kiddin!" Gin said in a sing song voice.

"I'll send a servant up wit ya food in a couple of minutes," he said while exiting the room.

Hour later:

"When did ya become a merciful king taken in that kid and human was pretty nice of ya," Gin said while with an ever present smile on his face from ear to ear.

"I have my reason and besides I'm very merciful to my subjects, " Aizen said, smirking.

"Hm, ya must be interested in the kid then, huh?" Gin said. "Although I don't think Isshin will be all too happy with whatever you have in stored." An even larger smile appeared on his face as he watch Aizen stand next to his throne.

"Isshin is the least of our problems if the elders find out we are protecting that kid, they try everything in their power to retrieve him." Aizen replied with a smirk.

"Aren't ya worried? They might take your new toy away." Gin laughed.

"Not at all; besides I need a cure for my chronic boredom." Aizen smiles at Gin and Gin just laughs even harder.

To be continued*******


	2. Bite 2 Calming the Crying Child

Author's notes: I just thought it was about time I updated this, anyway thanks for the reviews…

**Beta read by: Tiana Misoro, she gives all my writing pretty little face lifts… thanks **

Chapter 2: Bite 2 Calming the Crying Child

"The only question is when the elders will make their move…" the brunette said as he stood up out of his white throne, his footsteps echoing off the ground as he stepped towards a large widow. Breathing out a sigh, he stared out into the night sky.

"They'll most likely come for that kid soon, since they want to keep the kid's birth a secret…"Gin said with that ever pressing grin. "I wonder what the true bloods would say if they knew the elders had killed Masaki, her being the last of her bloodline and all." Gin questioned, cocking his head to the side as he walked closer to the brunette.

"That will start another war within our own kind, and since Isshin is a hunter, the humans would get involved, and the treaty that we all signed would be no longer valid. It'll turn into another blood bath…" the brunette murmured to the other while a small, devious smirk curled onto his lips.

"Ya know you could just hand the kid over and avoid war…" Gin stated before turning his head to the other, his grin growing wider.

"But you won't do that will ya..." Gin said and started to laugh, his grin practically eating away at his face before opening a secret door behind the pure white throne.

"I wanna go play with Isshin and Ichi…"Gin called in a sing sang voice as he walked away, leaving the brunette to his own thoughts as he pondered his next move.

True, this could cause unwanted trouble for Aizen and his followers; even so the child was just too valuable to just let the elders kill him, and Aizen did have invested interest in the child, so if war was needed in order to keep the kid safe for the time being, then so be it. After all, the kid was the only one of his kind left, and could be very valuable for research, and the production of more half breeds.

"This is just too interesting…" the brunette sighed before exiting the throne room.

**Elsewhere in Las Noches:**

**Isshin POV:**

"Shh, Ichigo…" I cooed as I held my infant son close. Ichigo had been crying for the last two hours with no signs of calming down.

"Ichigo please stop crying?" I asked in pleading as my son's cries got louder. Out of desperation I threw open the door to our room, and walked down the white halls, holding my infant child in my arms.

"Jesus, Ichigo; you've been crying for over two hours…" I said while rocking my son back and forth in my arms. Movement ahead of me caught my attention, and I lifted to my gaze to find a woman standing just ahead.

"Excuse me miss, where's the kitchen?" I asked as I walked up to women with sea green hair. "He hasn't had anything to eat all day, and he's crying like crazy. Aizen said he would send someone with food over three hours ago…" I said with a frown. That bastard could at least try to keep his fucking word.

She smiled at me, and then looked down at Ichigo. I pulled my son closer to me out of instinct. She was a stranger I didn't know if I could trust.

"He's so cute…" She said as she stretched out her hands in order to hold my crying son. I hesitated before I handed him over. She wasn't much of a threat, and she seemed nice. She started to pat his back gently while rocking him back and forth.

"What's his name?" she asked and began to walk down the long hallway.

"Ichigo…" I stated quietly, following close behind her. She may seem harmless, but that's still my son in her arms.

"That's a cute name… did you name him or did his mom name him?" I frowned at the question before answering.

"Masaki did…" I grumbled as we walked through a pair of large, white doors.

"Here's the kitchen… I'll look for formula." She said with a sing song voice, handing Ichigo back over to me.

"Although there's no kid's here, and I don't think we have any formula…" she said with a frown.

"Thanks anyway…Um" I stated as I realized I didn't even get her name.

"**Neliel Tu Oderschvank… But you can call me Nel." She said with a smile.** "**He's still crying…" I mumbled as I looked down at Ichigo. Nel's smile faltered as she turned to pull open the fridge. After a few short moments, I heard her gasp, and lifted my gaze to find her beaming at me.**

"**Oh I found formula… see Aizen-sama did keep his word." She said as she pulled the milk out of the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle. After she had filled it up, she gave me a warm smile.**"**Here…" she said, and passed the bottle to me.**

"**Thanks…" I grabbed it, and placed the tip of the bottle to Ichigo's mouth, breathing a sigh of relief as he began to eat.****He'd finally stopped crying.**"**He really is cute…" Nel whispered as she scratched his chin.****TBCxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
